Just Once (One Shot)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Después de ganar GPF por regla hay que celebrarlo y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que pasando el rato, de la forma más divertida posible junto a tus grandes 'amigos'. Además... solo será "Una vez" ¿Que tan malo puede ser disfrutar de esta manera en particular?


—Están de chiste… ¿verdad?

Yuuri no podía creerse que enserio lo que acaba de decirle el rubio con la mayor seriedad del mundo, junto al otro patinador de cabello corto fuera verdad… Sencillamente no se iba a poder creer por más que Viktor parecía estar oyendo exactamente lo mismo

—No. Quiero que hagamos un cuarteto—repitió Yurio sin mayor cosa, el rostro de Yuuri se puso terriblemente colorado por escuchar aquella propuesta de nuevo—Gane oro, tu plata, hay que celebrarlo d una manera diferente a la usual

—Nonono, no, espera un momento, no…

—Es una idea muy interesante… Después de todo nos interrumpieron para poder unirse—se rio Viktor, Yuuri ya parecía un bombillo de la vergüenza que le estaba dando el tema de conversación. Yurio examinó brevemente a ambos con la mirada, Yuuri apenas tenía una camisa toda desarreglada y estaba en bóxer, con un par de marcas muy rojas en el cuello mientras que Viktor solo estaba en ropa interior—Podría ser divertido

—No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo… Tú no puedes estar de acuerdo ¿verdad? —miro casi pidiendo socorro al kazajo que seguía con expresión tan indiferente a la que se cargaba siempre

—No es mala idea—dijo Otabek sin darle demasiada importancia

—El problema es que a él le gusta ver lágrimas y yo no lloro así que pensé que también podrías cumplir ese pequeño fetiche con lo llorón que eres—aclaraba el rubio como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa en lugar de estar discutiendo sobre como tener sexo los cuatro—Ay por favor, que tanta explicación necesitas… solo es sexo y será **_Solo una vez_**

— ¿Y se supone que tiene 15…?—se preguntó en tono bajo, Viktor le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda mientras reía

—No todos somos tan inocentes Yuuri—decía el peli plata ahora abrazándolo y dándole un besito en la base del cuello—Algunos son más precoces

—Pero…pero…

—Lo haremos—afirmó Viktor de repente jalando a Yuuri con un poco de brusquedad y sentándole en su regazo. Yurio sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de susto total que tenía el japonés

—Perfecto—celebró levantándose de la silla y caminando hacía la puerta mientras Otabek se quitaba la chaqueta—Por si acaso viene alguien a fastidiar…—puso el pequeño cartel de ''No molestar'' para seguido cerrar con todos los seguros que hubieran la puerta de la habitación matrimonial

Para cuando se devolvió Otabek estaba en una simple musculosa sentado en la cama viendo como Viktor estaba reanudando lo que ellos habían interrumpido. Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro mientras se quitaba los zapatos, la chaqueta la quedo tirada por ahí y finalmente al llegar a la cama se sentó sobre el regazo de Otabek, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este para comenzar a besarlo de forma profunda, enredando los dedos en el cabello negro del kazajo

—N-no… Vi-Viktor espera… Ung…—Yuuri gemía agudamente con las manos intentando parar las manos de Viktor que estimulaban tanto su miembro como uno de sus pezones—¡Vik-Viktor! —se volvió a quejar

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? Que no te de pena ahora—jadeo el ruso repartiendo besitos por toda la base del cuello y los hombros, la piel ya estaba perlada en sudor aun cuando estaba el aire acondicionado encendido. Al fijar la vista a quienes estaban enfrente suyo se percató de que la ropa había casi desaparecido en pocos minutos, casi tiempo record

Yurio por su lado y sin ningún clase de exageración había hecho jirones la musculosa de Otabek para poder quitársela mientras este había roto el pantalón de licra que había estado usando el rubio hace pocos momentos, dejando a la vista su ya consabida y bien torneada retaguardia. Al estar más ocupados en comerse a besos como si fueran una especie de pareja hambrienta Otabek apretaba con mucho gusto las nalgas del quinceañero, el cual a cada que se separaba del mayor gemía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro que tenía un ligero tono carmín

Yuuri de solo oír como gemía el rubio completamente gustoso por el brusco trato del peli negro le hacía sentir extraño, una especie de presión en el cuerpo y el pulso más acelerado de lo normal al tener sexo con Viktor. Gimió más alto al sentir a un par de dedos empezar a abrirse paso dentro de su apretado canal

—Estás más mojado por aquí…—comentó Viktor en su tono cantarín, ese que usaba en los momentos de bromear de forma algo cruel con Yuuri, haciendo tijeras con sus dedos dentro del lugar en el que solo él había estado y llenado ya fuera con su miembro o su semilla— ¿Tanto te excita ver como se están comiendo a nuestro ''hijo''? —se mofo metiendo otro dedo

—¡AH! N-No… Huumhf…Y-yo no…—balbuceó débilmente sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar a ciencia cierta, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse por el calor que tenía, su rostro ardiendo y la mirada clavada en Yurio que mordía a Otabek hasta el punto de sacarle sangre y dejarle muy grandes arañazos en la espalda. Otabek estaba masturbándose junto a Yurio dejando pequeños besos por el cuello de piel pálida—¡GAAAH!

—Vamos a cambiar un poco por hoy ¿Vale? —susurro al oído del japonés que, con los ojos aguados sentía como se iba abriendo paso en su interior de manera un tanto brusca y apresurada en comparación a como solían hacerlo por lo general

Yurio se apartó de Otabek al fijarse que ahora Yuuri se encontraba en cuatro, con los ojos llorosos mientras Viktor le empezaba a penetrar. Se relamió el labio y apartándose de Otabek, gateo un poco hasta llegar a Yuuri y con un dedo alzarle un rostro para ponerle a la altura del suyo, lamiendo una pequeña lagrima que estaba cayendo por la mejilla de la suave piel asiática, pasando la lengua traviesa ahora por los labios que ya de por si estaban rojos

—Pareces emocionado por esto—comentó con voz ronca y expresión que Yuuri jamás en su vida había visto y tampoco había esperado ver. Debido a que Viktor dio una embestida los labios de Yuuri se habían estampado contra los de Yurio que abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por el repentino golpe, después de todo incluso le había dolido un poco

— ¿Ops? —escucho a Viktor reírse levemente por lo que había hecho, aunque a decir verdad no le agradó del todo la repercusión de esto. Yurio con una mano en la mejilla de Yuuri le condujo hasta sus labios comenzando un beso un tanto brusco con el japonés

Otabek no vio con muy buenos ojos que su pareja se fuera de su regazo para ir a tontear con el japonés que honestamente no conocía y no le caía mal… Pero que por esto no iba a hacerle sentir mejor que su maldita zorra masoquista se fuera con él. Poniéndose de rodillas tras Yurio le termino de bajar el bóxer, dejando a la vista las nalgas. Se tomó la libertad de separarlas y apretarlas a la misma vez hasta que finalmente, de un solo golpe que resonó un poco entre la cantidad de gemidos, jadeos y sonidos bochornosos para el japonés.

—¡Aahhh!~ Otabek~—gimió separándose de los labios de Yuuri que apenas reaccionó, perdido en el vorágine de placer y vergüenza que ocupaba su cuerpo y mente. Otabek empezó a moverse de forma brusca pero aun con esto lo único que podía sacar en claro del rostro del rubio es que lo estaba disfrutando bastante—¡Ma-más duro! ¡Ahh Otabek~!

—Alguien aquí abajo está más duro~—destacó Viktor sacándole a Yuuri un fuerte escalofrío y un gemido sobresaliente por haber apenas rozado la necesitada erección

—Vik-Viktor...—habló en tono suplicante intentando al menos levantar el torso y apoyar el peso de la Viktor en sus brazos. El peli plata sonrió moviéndose más rápido, quizás en un reflejo inconsciente de escuchar el constante choque piel contra piel de la pareja que tenía enfrente. Viktor noto que Yuuri no apartaba la vista de Yurio, parecía algo perdido en la expresión -que sin ánimos de ofender le recordaba a una actriz porno- y mucho más en los gemidos que este sin ningún tipo de pudor gritaba sin más—M-más lento...Ahh ahh ¡Gaah!—apretó la sábana de la cama en sus puños, comenzando a lagrimear

—Nunca te habías excitado tanto como ahora—puntualizó el ruso—Me hiere bastante... debo castigarte por eso—jadeó, apretando la cintura del japonés, entrando lo más que podía en aquel húmedo y ensanchado canal

—N-no... ¡Vik-Viktor!—gimió adorablemente, al menos ese fue el pensamiento al escucharle, no sólo Viktor, sino para Yurio y Otabek que ahora prestando un poco más de atención a sus acompañantes se percataron de la -asombrosamente- adorable expresión que tenía el japonés

Había un pequeño hilo de baba cayendo por su mentón, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas completamente coloradas y ojos cristalinos, eso sin mencionar las gotas de sudor que se podían apreciar en su frente y el cabello alborotado, algo pegado a su rostro por el mismo sudor. Yurio alzó la cabeza del colchón y tomando la cara de Yuuri le planto un beso, no fue rechazado pero Yuuri había puesto una de sus temblorosas manos en el hombro de Yurio, quizás pidiéndole que se apartara pero no quedaba claro. La escena que de por si parecía bastante erótica excitó a ambos activos que, con velocidad y fuerza se enterraban más en el cuerpo de su respectivo pasivo, hasta un punto en el que Yuuri se separó de Yurio para tomar aire, gimiendo más alto que nunca en este tiempo antes de ser nuevamente reclamado por los labios del rubio, cuya lengua no dejaba de jugar con la suya

—¡GGGAAAAHH!—gimió Yuuri arqueando la espalda y viniéndose casi al mismo tiempo que Viktor por sentir la abrasadora presión en su virilidad

Otabek tomo a Yurio del cabello y le pegó al colchón, dando un par de estocadas más para luego vaciarse dentro del rubio, que parecía estar en las nubes por la sensación que provocó el orgasmo en su cuerpo. El lugar quedó en silencio, apenas audibles los jadeos de los cuatro patinadores, especialmente del medallista de plata que miro con ojos desorbitados a Viktor

—Es...estoy cansado...—jadeo débilmente

—Pero si aún no hacemos nada—apenas escuchó la voz de Yurio, en tono sumamente lujurioso que no ameritaba nada bueno en ese momento. Empezó a sentir caricias en los muslos y la ingle, así como una fuerte respiración en esa zona—Así que aquí acumulas la grasa ¿Eh?—un apretón en las nalgas por unas manos que no eran las de Viktor le hizo respingar—Tienes el culo más grande que yo... Me da un poco de envidia

—¿Estás seguro que repartiste los temas bien?—pregunto Otabek apretándose un poco el paquete, una de las condiciones de Yurio en estas actividades era dejándole juguetear, no era malo pero siendo con otros que no era él mosqueaba un poco. Viktor sin ninguna clase de vergüenza se estaba acariciando el miembro para erectarse más, pues se había bajado un poco por el orgasmo

—Una cosa es la pista y otra la cama ¿no te parece?—bromeó guiñandole el ojo y volviendo la vista a ambos pasivos que, ahora y por el rubio que hacía lo que quería, estaban haciendo el 69, Yurio con bastante esmeró por alguna razón sin definir y Yuuri con el sonrojo llegando hasta sus orejas intentaba hacerlo bien, no tenía mucha idea de sexo oral, por lo general Viktor le guiaba así que estaba un poco perdido en el tema. No bastando con el sexo oral de parte del rubio, este jugaba con sus dedos en su interior, sacando en el trayecto la blanca y viscosa semilla que el ruso mayor había vaciado dentro de él

Viktor y Otabek ya estaban un poco impacientes, más aún al ver el entusiasmo de Yurio en mamar y acariciar al japonés que había dejado su tarea por estar gimiendo, respirando aire caliente contra el erecto mientras que se le pegaba a la mejilla casi incitando a que volviera a metérsela en la boca. Finalmente Yurio se separó de Yuuri, manipulándole fácilmente para dejarlo boca arriba y montarse sobre él, Yuuri no se dio cuenta de esto sino hasta que sintió como Yurio se auto penetraba con él... Con una expresión de gozo que le hizo sentir un poco extraño además de gemir al mismo tiempo que el rubio, que se mantenía sonriente al haber cumplido su objetivo, apenas dio un pequeño brinco abrió los ojos sorprendido

—¡Oi!~ El cerdito no aguanta nada—gimió moviendo la cadera, pues aunque el orgasmo había llegado, el miembro de Yuuri seguía erecto

—Esto de ver y no hacer ya no es divertido~—se quejó Viktor infantilmente al momento de ponerse tras Yurio alzando las piernas de Yuuri

—Vik-Viktor n-no...¡Ah!—Viktor de una sola estocada había penetrado su entrada, deslizándose fácilmente por lo mojado y lubricado que estaba ahí dentro—¡Gaaaghh!—gimió apretando la sabana pues no encontraba que más agarrar sin derretirse por el bochorno, pues lo ideal y más fácil sería poner las manos en la cintura de Yurio que ahora le cabalgaba con un gusto que se reflejaba claramente en su gusto. Algo chocó contra su frente y cerró el ojo al sentir como esto se frotaba levemente contra su rostro

—Hey...—murmuró para llamar la atención del japonés hacia él—Abre más la boca —le ordenó prácticamente, Yuuri estaba perdido sin saber en qué fuente de gozo enfocarse, por lo cual sumisamente abrió la boca, permitiendo que Otabek metiera su miembro ahí y comenzará a moverse de tal manera en la que sentía cierto dolor en la mandíbula

Yurio jalo el rostro de Otabek para comenzar a besarlo, aun cuando ninguno de los dos paraba ni por accidente sus movimientos, Viktor por su lado daba ligeras mordidas a los muslos suaves de Yuuri

Otabek que no había parado de ver las lágrimas de Yuuri desde que se separó de Yurio, salió de un solo tirón de la boca del japonés y se vino en todo su rostro, dejándole la cara llena de aquel fluido blanquecino y caliente. Al pasar esto, casi como una reacción en cadena Yuuri se vino dentro de Yurio el cual se vino a sobre el abdomen del japonés, no siendo así con Viktor que tan solo se quedó quieto debido a la curiosidad de saber que diría Yuuri ahora

—Ah... ah...

—Creo que quedó un poco aturdido—comentó Yurio tomando un poco del semen de Otabek con el dedo y lamerlo

—Mis... lentes... pásamelos...—pidió débilmente y Otabek los tomo de la mesa de noche, entregándoselos. Yuuri se puso los lentes y miro a los otros tres—Estoy cansado...

—No puede ser que tengas tan poco aguante—se quejó Yurio—Aun no hacemos casi nada

—Yuuri tenía vida de monje... apenas sabe lo que es tener juegos previos y dos rondas de sexo—dijo Viktor apoyando la barbilla en el hombro marcado de Yurio

—Estamos haciendo esto porque queremos, si él no quiere...—resaltó Otabek torciendo un poco el gesto

—Yuuri~ puedes irte al baño o dormir en la habitación de Yurio... pero aun no termino por aquí—resalto moviéndose mínimamente y Yuuri le miró con ojos acuosos— ¿Entonces...?

—Creo que... si puedo... —dijo apenas, no quería que por ningún motivo Viktor se quedara con ellos teniendo sexo como animales ¿Y si esto impulsaba a que le dejara? Aguantaría un poco más, dudaba que Yurio durará tanto con su gusto en el sexo

—Perfecto~—contorreo contento y sonriente mientras Yurio se quitaba de encima de Yuuri para que este fuera jalado y volteado, quedando con la espalda recostada en el pecho de su pareja. De la misma forma Yurio se puso delante de Otabek casi contoneando la cadera y restregándose contra el erecto miembro, buscando incitarle más de lo que hacía normalmente—Vamos con algo que podría ser menos... vergonzoso para ti —se rió ante su comentario

—¡Ahh aaahh!—gimió Yuuri al momento en que Viktor reanudó el movimiento rápidamente. Yurio que se había auto penetrado gemía con la lengua fuera, Yuuri aún no sabía cómo asimilar que Yurio se comportara así. Debido un empujón de parte de Viktor terminó recostándose y quedando pegado al cuerpo de Yurio, el rubio comenzó a lamerle el pecho y a morderle, logrando que gimiera ya con voz ronca por los gritos que había soltado con anterioridad

—Cerdito~—jadeo Yurio llevando sus manos a las nalgas de Yuuri y apretandolas con fuerza, hasta el punto de rasguñarle un poco, Yuuri no gimió de dolor precisamente. Viktor alzo una ceja divertido al notar lo que pretendía hacer Yurio

No es que le fascinara la idea de ver a alguien más tocando ese lugar… Pero si solo sería _Una vez_ , no sería la gran cosa… ¿Cierto? Alzó un poco a Yuuri hasta el punto de casi ponerle sobre Yurio y con su mano condujo el miembro del rubio hasta la entrada de Yuuri, bajándole lentamente para que no fuera a dolerle tanto

—E-ESPERA… E-ESO DUELE—quisquillo llorando y apretando los dientes, empujando débilmente a Yurio quien se relamió el labio, sintiendo que Otabek le penetraba con mayor fuerza, además de uno que otro ligero y casi inaudible gruñido de su parte

—Shhh~ Espera un poco… Ya no va a doler tanto…—le calmaba Viktor cerrando un ojo, sintiéndose terriblemente aprisionado por la segunda intromisión en el cuerpo tembloroso del japonés

—¡O-Otabek~! Más rápido~—gemía Yurio, moviéndose apenas dentro de Yuuri que sollozaba pasito por el dolor y la poca costumbre a tener a dos personas dentro suyo—Si duele es mejor Yuuri~ Te lo aseguro—ronroneaba tomándole del rostro y jugando con el labio ya rojo por tantos besos, pensaba besarle pero una mano tapo su boca, al igual que la de Yuuri

—Oye~ Que el tontear con mi Yuuri tiene tiempo límite—Viktor hizo una especie de puchero para luego comenzar a besar y morder el cuello ya lleno de mordidas de su Yuuri

—Que te portes como una zorra conmigo no quiere decir que me guste que lo seas con alguien más—refunfuño Otabek apretando el miembro de Yurio con otra mano, sintiendo como su mano se llenaba de baba y callaba los gemidos de ''Perra en celo'' que escapaban de la boca del rubio. Después de un poco tiempo Viktor comenzó a moverse a un ritmo considerablemente más lento al que se movía Otabek, que de todas maneras Yuuri sentía pues al embiste del kazajo Yurio se movía—Parece que lo hago con los dos al mismo tiempo…—se burló por un momento sonriendo y sudando por el esfuerzo y calor

—¡Ay… Gahh! Ung…—gemía Yuuri estirando los brazos y apoyándose de los hombros de Otabek, rasguñándolo en el proceso

—Fanfarrón—bufo Viktor con una sonrisa ladina

Viktor metió un par de dedos dentro de la boca de Yuuri, jugando con su lengua y logrando que este babeara de forma un tanto excesiva y que cayera en su pecho, lugar que era mordido con gusto por Yurio, que permanecía con expresión de placer en todo momento, como si está fuera imborrable. Tomo mayor impulso para llegar aún más profundo en Yuuri, escuchando los gemidos ahogados que delataban su momento de correrse, siendo el mismo caso de los otros dos. Un grito de parte de Yurio dejó saber que se vino, Yuuri al sentir este líquido caliente llenarle aún más e hizo gemir de una forma adorable, contrayendo todo el cuerpo y causando la eyaculación de Viktor. Otabek dio apenas un par de estocadas más para después venirse dentro del ruso menor que había quedado completamente recostado del japonés, ambos jadeando agotados, Yuuri mas que Yurio a decir verdad

No supo cómo pasó, le gustaría saberlo pero sabía que sería un tanto extraño preguntarlo en ese momento tan... "crucial". Había pasado de estar recostado en el pecho de su peli plateada pareja, a estar debajo del kazajo con el cual apenas había intercambiado palabras o tan siquiera la mirada, volteo por un momento notando que Yurio estaba montado sobre Viktor, cabalgándole al mismo ritmo que el mayor embestía

—Hey—miro al frente de nuevo, sintiendo que parte de su flexibilidad se ponía a prueba al sentir sus muslos pegados a su pecho, como punto extra, sintiendo el pene del menor restregándose entre sus coloradas y rasguñadas nalgas—Mírame a mí—prácticamente lo ordeno, Yuuri no estaba precisamente en el planeta tierra, mucho menos del todo consiente de la situación así que tan solo asintió sumisamente

Un gemido lánguido y agudo sobresalió entre los que Yurio daba de forma escandalosa. Yuuri intentó taparse la boca por vergüenza de estar teniendo sexo con otro a pocos centímetros de su pareja -que ya entrados en tema estaba haciendo lo mismo así que no había real problema o preocupación-, pero Otabek tomó sus muñecas con ambas manos, clavándole en el colchón y apoyando así todo su peso. Quizás por costumbre o propio gusto había comenzado de forma brusca y rápida, hiriendo el algo desgarrado canal y causando que Yuuri comenzara a llorar de nueva cuenta por la mezcla del dolor placentero que inundaba su cuerpo. Estas lagrimas para un poco de susto de los otros dos que fornicaban -pues no hay otra manera de decirlo- había excitado más al kazajo, que había tirado de tal manera al japonés, dejándolo boca abajo y presionando su cabeza contra una almohada, siendo más bruto de ser posible con el japonés, teniendo una extraña expresión en el rostro que a cualquiera haría pensar en un sádico. Yurio reanudó su movimiento tomando la cara de Viktor para que se fijara en el de nuev

No logro que le besara en la boca pero al menos sí había logrado que Viktor empezará a dejar marcas en la poca piel que aún había permanecido intacta. La cama podía romperse en cualquier momento si se tomaba en cuenta el chirrido y rebote que esta estaba teniendo, con los cuatro siendo tan solo un manojo de hormonas con la excusa de que esto sería " ** _Una sola vez_** ". Casi como empezó terminó, de forma explosiva y dejando al pobre Japonés en las nebulosas, apenas distinguiendo su propio orgasmo y el ajeno que ahora se mezclaba con el resto que aún tenía dentro, le costaría limpiarlo seguramente

—Cerdito~... No te duermas... Aún...—Yurio se desplomó a su lado, casi cayendo dormido al instante, viendo apenas a Otabek moverse de donde estaba

—Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente... —jadeaba Viktor echándose el cabello para atrás, cosa inútil pue su flequillo obviamente volvía a su lugar de siempre

—Si... yo lo creo también—se limitó a decir Otabek con voz ronca acostándose atrás de Yurio y pasando un brazo por encima de este

—Una linda familia... ¿Eh?—bromeo solo pues Otabek también había caído en el sueño

Le causaba cierta gracia que se durmieran como si nada hubiera pasado, pero debía atribuirlo al cansancio. Se colocó atrás de Yuuri y luego de arroparse tanto a sí mismo como a sus otros compañeros de cama, tomo su celular y alzándolo lo suficiente aun con su brazo de espagueti tomó una foto, siendo él el único que sonreía haciendo una señal de silencio con el dedo

 _Para celebrar que mejor que la familia #lover #celebrate #gold #silver_

Dejo el celular en la mesa de noche y pasó un brazo por sobre Yuuri que apenas se movió entre sueños para acurrucársele. El cansancio le venció después de poco tiempo, había sido divertido… Con ciertos momento que honestamente no le gustaron –como que Otabek tuviera como intención dejar sin cadera a Yuuri- pero no podía negar que no adoró las caras que ponía su cerdito

Alguien toco la puerta con insistencia. Alzó la cabeza y actuó por inercia, puesto que el sonido resonaba y resonaba pero ninguno de los que estaban en la cama se iban a despertar al parecer. Sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo al dolor que sentía en básicamente todo el cuerpo se levantó de la cama, tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo para ponerse encima, yendo con paso perezoso hasta la puerta y abrirla

—¡Goooooooood Morning~! Vine para ver si—antes de terminar la oración Jea se quedó con la boca abierto, sonrojándose un poco por la imagen que tenía enfrente

— ¿Eh? No veo nada…—Yuuri estiró las manos y empezó a tocar la cara cara de Jean que no se movió, petrificado al 120%—Corto… cejas enormes… ¿JJ? —murmuró adormilado, sin estar en sus 5 sentidos, tenía sueño, quería seguir durmiendo

—Us-ustedes—balbuceo quitando las manos de su rostro, poniéndose el triple de rojo

Yuuri tenía el cabello en la cara, marcas por todo el cuello y en las piernas que quedaban visibles al estar usando únicamente la camisa blanca de Viktor, además de eso y aunque el japonés no se diera cuenta, un líquido blanco –y un poco de sangre también- iba descendiendo por sus muslos

— ¿Qué pasa? Tengo… mucho sueño…—apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, cayendo sobre Jean que no supo que hacer más que sujetarlo para que no acabara en el suelo

—Noche larga, si me haces el enorme favor de alejarte a unos buenos kilómetros de distancia o como mínimo prestar atención al ''No molestar''—Viktor había tomado a Yuuri

—Y-yo solo-

—Adiós—le cerró la puerta en toda la cara, Jean no supo cómo reaccionar, con la cara ardiendo

— _That was very sexy_ —murmuró para sí mismo empezando a caminar por el pasillo viendo el suelo

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Yurio apenas despierto, aun acurrucado en la cama.. Otabek estaba solo roncando

—JJ…Nada importante—murmuró y Yuuri se volvió a acomodar en la cama, ahora pegándose a Yurio

— ¿Al rato seguimos? —pregunto en un suspiro y Yuuri arrugó la cara

—Rómpete la cadera tu solo, a mí no me metas en tus cosas más nunca—hizo una especie de puchero—Me duele… todo…

—Solo duérmete—dijo Viktor acomodándose de nuevo en la cama

—Pero solo tu tuviste doble penetración—se quejó Yurio abriendo mínimamente los ojos

—Duérmete ya—gruño Otabek dándole la espalda. Yurio hizo un mohín acomodándose, en total se volvieron a dormir, uno con el claro pensamiento de querer repetir lo que había pasado anoche

 **Omake**

— ¿Por qué te hice caso? —lloriqueo Yuuri

—Porque tu bien sabes que también quieres, ahora haz silencio…

—Ya pagué para tener la habitación un par…de días… más…—Viktor se había quedado de piedra, detrás de él Otabek cerró la puerta para quedar en el mismo estado justo al lado del ruso

—…

—M-me voy a quitar esto—balbuceo Yuuri con la cara como un bombillo de semáforo, muerto de vergüenza

— ¿D-de donde sacaron eso? —Viktor se tapó la boca, queriendo controlar un poco su emoción

—La anciana me lo presto—respondió Yurio con una sonrisa victoriosa

El ruso menor estaba usando la ropa que Mila solía usar en sus entrenamientos, al parecer incluso estaba usando el sujetador y por lo poco que se marcaba en la licra también bragas. Yuuri por otro lado estaba usando sin ninguna clase de duda un vestido femenino, de hecho el recordaba al que usaba Sala Crispino, de color negro y falda corta

— ¿Se nos van a quedar viendo o qué? —pregunto Yurio guindándose de Otabek

—Se suponía que sería una vez—quisquillo Yuuri

—Bueno… Dos veces tampoco está mal—afirmó Viktor llegando hasta el, alzándole con cierta facilidad, Yuuri enrollo las piernas en la cintura del contrario

—Es trampa—se quejó rodeando el cuello de Viktor y empezando a besarlo mientras Yurio sonreía victorioso de haber logrado su objetivo de nuevo

* * *

 **Que absolutamente nadie me pregunte porque hice esto... deos mio...**  
 **Mis asesoras son unas viles criaturas, pervertidas nivel 120 que no intentaron detenerme de escribir esto :'v**  
 **No se escribir lemon y se nota pero bueno :'v espero que a alguien le haya gustado 3 mucho tiempo y sufrimiento para escribirlo está impregnado en estas digitales letras...**

 **Bye -3-**


End file.
